Un amor que trasciende
by JessM21
Summary: Kagome se enfrenta a su última batalla, pero no todo será como ella hubiera deseado. ¿Qué pensarán ella e Inuyasha en esos momentos? ¿Podrán al fin expresar sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

He regresado! Tenia que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, así que se las dejo por aquí. La tengo en cuatro partes, así que sean pacientes :) Espero la disfruten.

* * *

**Un amor que trasciende**

1. Kagome en la oscuridad

Hace no sé cuánto tiempo que creíamos la lucha con Naraku había terminado. El demonio se desvaneció en la perla de Shikon después de una larga batalla, pero de la nada fui absorbida por la oscuridad. No hay nada a mí alrededor, y solamente escucho la voz de la perla que me llama. Me dice que mi destino estaba escrito, que estar aquí no es un error ni una coincidencia. Nací para luchar eternamente dentro de la joya, y que la única forma de salvarme es pidiendo un deseo.

Pude ver la cara de preocupación de mis amigos cuando comencé a desaparecer, estaban tan confundidos como yo. Apuesto a que nadie imaginó que las cosas terminarían así. ¿Realmente es aquí a donde pertenezco? ¿Todo lo que pasó debía llevar este final? Me siento totalmente perdida, no sé qué hacer.

Justo cuando era absorbida por las sombras, Inuyasha trató de tomar mi mano y detenerme, pero ninguno de los dos pudimos evitarlo. Creo que no había ninguna manera en la que yo pudiera salvarme de terminar aquí, completamente sola.

Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado hace un año si yo no hubiera entrado al templo a buscar a mi gato Buyo. Quizá mi error estuvo en involucrarme tanto desde que todo empezó. Si yo no hubiera llegado a la época feudal, estoy segura que esa perla no se hubiera partido en mil pedazos. Seguiría dentro de mi cuerpo, a salvo, sin nada ni nadie que quisiera apoderarse de ella. Inuyasha tampoco habría despertado, y la vida de todos seguiría su curso normal. Hubieron tantas peleas por el poder que otorga la perla, cada vez más demonios aparecían, amenazando la vida de personas inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con el problema. La única culpable de todo esto fui yo, al lanzar mi flecha hacia ese cuervo.

No imagino como hubiera sido mi vida en el lugar y tiempo de donde provengo. Lo más probable es que hubiera podido continuar mis estudios sin ningún problema, nada de materias reprobadas, no odiaría tanto las matemáticas y mi abuelo jamás hubiera mentido sobre mis miles de enfermedades. En estos momentos es cuando extraño pasar tiempo con mis amigas, salir a comer, estudiar juntas y pasárnosla soñando sobre nuestro futuro en el colegio y lo que haríamos cuando fuéramos grandes. Tal vez hasta hubiera salido con ese chico Hojo, que siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo… hmm, que tontería… la verdad es que aprecio mucho lo que hace por mi pero nunca me ha interesado así. ¿Estarán igual de preocupados por mi? Ni si quiera sé si se han dado cuenta que no estoy en ningún lado, que he desaparecido del mundo real.

Ojalá mi madre y Souta estuvieran aquí. Quizá los abandoné demasiado tiempo, y este es el precio que tengo que pagar. Ellos siempre me han apoyado, incluso cuando decidí arriesgar mi vida por ayudar a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla. La soledad que siento ahora realmente me hace arrepentirme de haberme marchado de casa.

Debo reconocer que disfruto mucho pasar tiempo en el Sengoku, especialmente con Inuyasha. Conocerlo cambió mi vida por completo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien, ni había sentido lo que ahora siento por él. Mis amigos dicen que él salió adelante gracias a mi, que por fin olvidó a Kikyo y se aceptó a sí mismo tal cual es. Yo creo que es al revés. Inuyasha siempre ha sido muy valiente y cuando se propone algo, lo consigue. Aprendí a ser fuerte, a nunca rendirme y confiar en mis poderes desde que estoy con él. He salido lastimada en muchas ocasiones, tanto física como emocionalmente. Era realmente desgastante verlo enamorado de un fantasma, pero siempre estuve consciente de ello y preferí quedarme a su lado sin importarme nada más. Mi amor por él es tan fuerte que para mí es suficiente verlo feliz, a pesar de que eso implique dejarlo ir.

La voz de la perla me vuelve a llamar. Me pregunta que si quiero volver a ver esos ojos dorados sólo tengo que desearlo. Que pregunta tan tonta, pues nada podría ser más verdad que eso. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, hubiera preferido que esto nunca terminara… sólo para poder estar con él. Pero siempre supe que algún día pasaría, que nos tendríamos que separar. Él no pertenece a mi mundo, y yo tampoco al suyo. Somos muy diferentes, yo una simple mortal y él un medio demonio. Algún día hubiéramos tenido que decirnos adiós, pero esta vez ni si quiera pudimos despedirnos.

No tuve la oportunidad de decirle abiertamente lo que sentía por él. Supongo que ya lo sabe porque se lo he demostrado, pero de mis labios no han podido salir esas palabras que tanto quisiera escuchar también con su voz. Si tuviera la oportunidad de estar una vez más con él, aunque fuera un momento, no dudaría en decirle todo lo que he callado por ya casi un año. Y si… ¿y si pido ese deseo? ¿La oportunidad de verlo para decirle todo? Tal vez no sea el deseo correcto, pero creo que él tiene derecho a saber.

De la nada, escucho su voz. Inuyasha me llama desde lejos, pero no logro verlo. ¿Estaré alucinando? Quizá estar sola tanto tiempo ya me hizo daño. Mi corazón palpita como loco, pero trato de calmarme. Mi nombre suena de nuevo, esta vez mucho más fuerte, como si se estuviera acercando. Entonces las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos. Él debe estar aquí, puedo sentirlo. Nunca me ha dejado sola, y esta vez no será la excepción. Lo llamo lo más fuerte que puedo y lo busco entre la oscuridad, pero no hay respuesta. Se vuelve a escuchar una voz diciéndome que sólo debo desear verlo.

Inuyasha parece haber recibido el mensaje también, porque desde lo lejos me pide que no debo desear nada, no hasta que él esté conmigo. Dudo unos instantes porque no soporto más las sombras, pero sé que encontrará y estaremos bien, así que decido no pedir nada.

La espera pareció eterna, cuando de pronto veo una luz aparecer justo frente a mí, de donde emergen aquellos ojos ámbar que tanto había estado añorando. El tiempo se detiene mientras se acerca, y lo único que puedo hacer es susurrar su nombre antes de que sus labios se encuentren con los míos. Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla mientras mi corazón sale de mi pecho. Aún rodeados de monstruos y de oscuridad, este momento es mejor de lo que imaginé. Casi todo lo que quería se había cumplido sin haber tenido que desearlo frente a la perla.

Nos separamos con la mirada fija en el otro y de pronto me siento llena de fuerzas. Con él a mi lado, caigo en cuenta que el deseo correcto es pedir que la perla desaparezca para siempre, y con ella se lleve todas las tragedias que alguna vez ocasionó. Se empieza a sentir una calidez y una paz incomparable, y las batallas que se estaban librando dentro del abismo se detienen. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece bajo la luz de la perla, y pronto nos encontramos al fondo del pozo. Inuyasha me abraza para consolarme, me dice que ahora todo está bien y me tiende su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y subir por el pozo.

Y ahí está mi familia. Se ven preocupados, supongo que se dieron cuenta que algo estaba mal. Sota estaba llorando y mi madre se ve angustiada, al igual que mi abuelo. Al verlos así, me siento realmente culpable de haberlos abandonado. Corro a abrazarlos sin poder contener las ganas de llorar, pues yo también estuve muy asustada. Me dicen que pasaron tres días desde que se supone que iba a regresar y no sabían nada de mí. Les expliqué que había estado en la oscuridad y que Inuyasha había llegado a salvarme, lo que me hizo recordar que debía darle las gracias. Volteo a buscarlo, pero mi corazón se detiene cuando lo veo desapareciendo lentamente por el pozo, sin darme tiempo de decirle nada. No… no puede pasarme esto otra vez. Grito su nombre tratando de detenerlo, pero al parecer es el mismo pozo el que lo absorbe. ¡No puedes irte así, por favor!

Ya es demasiado tarde. Me asomo al fondo de la estructura de madera y no se ve absolutamente nada, sólo oscuridad. ¿Sera que el pozo se ha cerrado por completo? Es cierto, mi misión de recolectar los fragmentos y acabar con Naraku se terminó pero, ¿será este el fin de mi historia con Inuyasha? Me niego a creerlo, a aceptarlo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para volver a abrir el pozo.

He regresado varias veces al pozo con la esperanza de encontrarlo abierto. Me despierto exaltada durante las noches en espera de encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos ámbar que me observan mientras duermo, pero nada de esto pasa. Mi vida ha vuelto completamente a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiera viajado en el tiempo, pero me duele que hubiera sido así. Hubiera preferido tener que elegir entre el pasado o mi presente, entre estar con él u olvidarlo por completo. Pero no, el mismo destino me obligó a permanecer aquí. Quizá Kikyo siempre tuvo razón, yo no debía estar a su lado. Todavía me pregunto si pensará en mi tanto como yo en él. Mantengo la esperanza de, algún día, poder hacerle saber lo que siento, lo mucho que lo amo y lo extraño...

Continuará...

* * *

No se les olvide dejar sus reviews wuwuw


	2. Chapter 2

Les dejo la segunda parte :) Espero que les guste

* * *

**Un amor que trasciende**

2. La fortaleza de Inuyasha

Todo había terminado ya. Nos enfrentamos a Naraku desde el interior de su cuerpo y logramos vencerlo. Su rastro desapareció junto con la Perla de Shikon. Llegamos exhaustos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cuando de pronto Kagome fue atraída por un abismo. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos a dónde pudo haber ido pero tengo que encontrarla. Intenté tomar su mano y traerla hacia mí pero no sirvió de nada. Ahora estoy dentro de la oscuridad buscándola, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde. Espero que se encuentre bien. Vi su cara de terror mientras se alejaba de nosotros, pero sé que es muy fuerte y que no se rendirá tan fácil.

Fue muy estúpido de mi parte pensar que todo esto sería tan sencillo. Mi vida nunca ha sido así, siempre he estado rodeado de tragedias. Justo cuando nací, mi padre murió, y mi madre también fue asesinada cuando yo era apenas un niño. Mi hermano mayor me odia por ser un medio demonio, y fui traicionado por la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Debí imaginar que ella correría la misma suerte estando conmigo.

Mientras busco en esta oscuridad, logro ver a Midoriko, la creadora de la perla, todavía luchando contra miles de demonios. ¿Qué significa esto? Acaso, ¿Kagome está igual? De pronto la voz de la perla me dice que éste es su destino, que ella nació para vivir eternamente en este abismo y pelear contra aquellos que han querido obtener el poder de la joya. Eso no puede ser verdad, ella es mucho más que esto.

Es ahora cuando creo que no debí permitir que Kagome regresara aquella vez en la que me pidió quedarse conmigo. Por más que la necesite a mi lado, le hubiera ahorrado todos estos problemas y no estaría pasando por esto. Viviría feliz en su época con su familia y sus amigos, yendo a esas cosas que ella llama exámenes y que siempre le han preocupado tanto, jamás se habría arriesgado como lo hacía todos los días en el Sengoku. Incluso ahora que se supone todo ha terminado, su vida sigue pendiente de un hilo. Tengo que encontrarla y ayudarla a regresar a su hogar, ella no se merece terminar aquí.

Me doy cuenta que realmente nunca valoré a esa niña. Desde que la conocí, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Aún recuerdo que la odié la primera vez que la vi porque me recordaba tanto a Kikyo, pero con el tiempo todo eso fue cambiando. Ahora sé que no hay ningún punto de comparación entre ambas. La alegría y el valor de Kagome hacen mis días más ligeros, siempre es compasiva y pone a los demás antes que a ella misma. Es capaz de sacrificar su vida por sus amigos y daría lo que fuera por vernos felices. Me ayudó a aceptarme y sentirme bien tal como soy, un medio demonio. Así me aceptó. Aprendí a hacer amigos y a luchar por algo más que el poder o la venganza, me enseñó a pelear por el amor y la amistad. Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé, y me equivoqué tantas veces al dudar de ella, que no sé si algún día me perdone por completo. Qué idiota. Su corazón es incapaz de guardar rencor, incluso si se trata de Kikyo. Ahora me arrepiento de haber salido huyendo todas esas noches a buscar un vil recuerdo. La he lastimado miles de veces y no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta que ella siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Espero algún día poder enmendar ese error.

Quisiera tener el valor de decirle lo que desde hace tiempo siento por ella. Nunca he expresado mis sentimientos a nadie, pero tampoco había llegado a sentir tanto cariño por alguien. Varias veces he tratado de acercarme y terminamos siendo interrumpidos por algo o no me salen las palabras. ¿Y si logro encontrarla? ¿Se lo diría esta vez? Tengo que intentarlo de nuevo o no podré vivir tranquilo. No me importa que ella decida volver a su hogar y no regresar jamás a este lugar, pues me queda claro que somos de mundos muy distintos. Al menos quiero sentir esa paz de habérselo dicho todo, de haberle entregado mi corazón como ella ha hecho con el suyo con todo lo que hace por mí.

La perla rompe el silencio nuevamente. Dice que ella quiere verme y que sólo bastará que lo desee. ¿Quiere verme? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho? Todavía no entiendo a esa mujer, pero sé que le importo como a nadie. Por eso no puedo permitir que su deseo sea sólo verme. Debe haber algo más que podamos hacer para salir de aquí.

Trato de llamarla y de pedirle que me espere, que estaré con ella en cualquier momento. Le digo que no debe desear nada hasta que yo esté a su lado. La busco entre la oscuridad pero no puedo ver nada más que monstruos. A lo lejos veo un rostro familiar, pero se ve muy distinto a la última vez. Se trata de Naraku, quien ahora luce tranquilo dentro de este abismo. La voz de la perla me explica que Kagome nació para enfrentarse a él dentro de esta oscuridad, que eternamente lucharán por sobrevivir. Le digo que no es verdad, que ella nació para mí y yo para ella. Me vuelvo a inquietar, debo encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, aunque sé que ella no se rendirá tan fácil.

Logro escucharla. Me llama de entre la oscuridad, y le digo de nuevo que no debe pedir su deseo aún. Un destello de luz aparece a lo lejos, y mi espada me indica que es ahí donde debo cortar con todas mis fuerzas. Se abre un espacio en el meido y logro entrar en él, para toparme con sus ojos chocolate y escucharla pronunciar mi nombre una vez más. La tomo de la cintura y la beso. No encuentro mejor forma de decirle cuánto la extrañaba. Siento su corazón tan acelerado como el mío. Me separo de ella y la veo fijamente a los ojos, debo asegurarme que se encuentre bien. Me sonríe y es todo lo que necesito para calmarme, así que me coloco a su lado y la sujeto suavemente. Le dice a la perla que está lista para pedir su deseo: que la joya desaparezca para siempre. Una luz se lleva consigo todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor, incluidos los demonios que luchaban por el poder de la perla.

De pronto siento la tierra húmeda en mis pies y estoy seguro que hemos salido del abismo en el que nos encontrábamos. La veo cansada, asustada. Trato de tranquilizarla con un abrazo y le doy mi mano para ayudarla trepar por la caja de madera. Y es así como llegamos al templo de su casa, en donde su familia aguarda impacientemente su regreso. Ella les había dicho que vendría hace tres días, pero nunca llegó. Entonces caigo en la cuenta que pasamos tres días en aquella oscuridad. Su hermano llora de preocupación por Kagome, mientras que su abuelo y su madre la abrazan consternados y felices de verla de regreso. Empiezo a sentirme culpable de no haberle permitido venir a casa más seguido. Su familia la necesita tanto como yo la necesito a ella, pero mi egoísmo no me había permitido aceptarlo.

Me alegra que esté de regreso sana y salva en su casa. Dudo si lo mejor para ella será permanecer aquí ahora que todo ha terminado, pues no quiero que siga arriesgando su vida de esa manera. De pronto sus ojos me buscan de nuevo, y cuando veo su reacción, me doy cuenta que estoy desapareciendo lentamente por el pozo. Trato de decirle algo, lo que sea para calmarla, pero no alcanzo a articular una palabra cuando ya estoy de nuevo al fondo del pozo.

Subo por la estructura de madera y reconozco el bosque del Sengoku. Estoy de regreso a donde se supone que pertenezco, pero sin ella me siento fuera de lugar. Caigo de rodillas en el pasto, me siento como si me hubieran derrotado en la batalla. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Ni si quiera pude despedirme de ella ni decirle lo que siento. ¿Habré sido yo quien provocó esto al pensar que ella estaba mejor en su hogar? O tal vez mi indecisión fue la razón por la que terminamos separados. Muero por verla otra vez y decirle lo importante que es para mí, pero creo que tendré que esperar no sé cuánto tiempo más. Debí haberlo hecho cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Mis amigos corren a alcanzarme en el pozo y se dan cuenta de que ella no está. Creo que mi rostro les dejó claro lo que había ocurrido, pues se limitan a preguntarme si yo me encuentro bien. Asiento con la cabeza y camino con la mirada perdida hacia la aldea. Pasados unos minutos, logro decirles que ella está bien, en casa y con su familia. Les digo que ya no corre más peligro porque el pozo se ha cerrado por completo. Shippo empieza a llorar, pues Kagome era como su mamá. Miroku abraza a Sango, quien también empieza a sollozar. No soporto la escena y salgo corriendo de ahí. Llego al árbol sagrado y las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mi rostro, pues no hay nada que pueda hacer para recuperarla.

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que vi sus ojos, su sonrisa. La extraño como si fuera el primer día, y voy al pozo cada tres noches con la esperanza de encontrarlo abierto una vez más. He tenido pesadillas en donde la pierdo, pero al despertar recuerdo que ella está a salvo, lejos de mí, pero a salvo. Podría decir que es como si nunca la hubiera conocido, pero eso sería una completa mentira, pues ahora soy mejor gracias a ella. Ojalá el destino no tarde mucho en permitirme ser parte de su vida otra vez.

* * *

Esta historia me está saliendo rápido hahaha terminándola haré la secuela de "Cuando todo termine" para que estén al pendiente. Dejen reviewwws!

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Les dejo otra parte :) disfrútenla

* * *

**Un amor que trasciende**

3. Un deseo de corazón

Hoy es el día de mi graduación. Mi familia me acompaña hasta la escuela, donde me encuentro a mis amigas emocionadas de haber concluido la preparatoria. Me alegra mucho haber llegado hasta aquí, después del trabajo que me costó llevar mis estudios cuando viajaba al Sengoku, e incluso cuando regresé a casa para quedarme. Todos toman fotografías y se dan abrazos de despedida, pues muchos de los graduados irán a otras ciudades a seguir estudiando. Yo decidí quedarme aquí. Pasé mucho tiempo lejos de mi familia cuando estuve con Inuyasha, y en cierto modo, quiero seguir teniendo cerca a todas esas cosas que me recuerdan a aquellos momentos.

Regresamos a casa después de una rica cena para celebrar, y platico con mi madre respecto a lo que siento, a lo que quiero para mí. Subo a mi habitación y una vez más siento la nostalgia recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, me dan escalofríos aún después de tres años de no poder viajar en el tiempo. El frasco donde guardaba los fragmentos de la perla sigue en mi mesa de noche, los restos de las fotos de Inuyasha y mías que alguna vez nos tomó Sota en aquella máquina están clavadas en mi pared. Después de tanto tiempo, aquella historia parece sólo un cuento, pero siempre encuentro algo que me recuerde a él.

Me pregunto si todavía se acordará de mí. ¿Habrá decidido al final marcharse a buscar a Kikyo? De todos modos, ya no había nada que lo pudiera detener. ¿Y qué habrá sido del resto de mis amigos? Espero que Miroku por fin haya sentado cabeza con Sango. Me encantaría verlos juntos porque sé lo mucho que se querían. ¿Y Shippo? ¿Será más grande ahora? Creo que si algún día lo llego a ver no podré reconocerlo. Tampoco me despedí de Kouga, pero supongo que tarde o temprano se enteró de lo que sucedió. Kirara, Kaede, Myoga, Totosai, Kohaku, e incluso Sesshoumaru y compañía parecieran haberse vuelto ya sólo un recuerdo.

Salgo a caminar por el patio y de nuevo me topo con el árbol sagrado, aquel donde conocí a Inuyasha hace ya cuatro años. Me acerco y coloco mi mano sobre el lugar donde estuvo sellado antes de que yo lo despertara, lo que me hace sentirlo más cerca aún estando tan lejos. Nunca pensé que ese árbol se volvería tan importante para mí.

De pronto empiezo a sentirme inquieta, como si algo en mi interior me pidiera a gritos volver a la época antigua. Voy hacia el templo en donde ha estado sellado por tres años el pozo y abro la puerta. Dudo en entrar, pues sé que mi corazón se partirá de nuevo al ver en el fondo sólo oscuridad. Bajo lentamente y pongo mis manos sobre la estructura de madera. De nuevo vuelven los recuerdos de la última vez que vi esos ojos dorados. Sé que cuando regresé a casa me sentí aliviada, feliz de estar con mi familia una vez más. A veces pienso que eso fue lo que provocó que el pozo se cerrara por completo, además de que mi misión de recolectar los fragmentos de la perla había ya terminado.

Pero yo todavía no estaba lista para decir adiós. Quedaron muchas cosas pendientes por decir, y aún las hay dentro de mi cabeza. Y entonces caigo en cuenta de que, por más tranquila que esté en mi hogar, siempre desearé algo más. Verlo. Deseo, con todas mis ganas, ver a Inuyasha otra vez.

Y entonces siento un ligero viento que hace bailar mi cabello y seca lentamente mis lágrimas. Mis sentidos se llenan de nuevo con el olor a bosque, a tierra húmeda. Abro los ojos mientras mi corazón se acelera. Ahí está de nuevo. Puedo ver el cielo azul en el fondo del pozo. Ya no hay más oscuridad. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso… puedo cruzar de nuevo a la era feudal? Mi mente se queda en blanco y no puedo moverme. Escucho la voz de mi madre, que me había estado buscando desde hace rato. Baja conmigo al templo y me pregunta si todo está bien, cuando se percata de lo que ha sucedido.

Volteo a verla con ojos llorosos y le digo que he estado pensando en muchas cosas. Sin tener que explicarle nada más, me dice que entiende. Me conoce demasiado bien. Llama a mi hermano y a mi abuelo, quienes ya sospechan lo que pasa. Los abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, mientras tomo la mochila que me han preparado en cuestión de minutos. Les sonrío y, después de tres años, vuelvo a entrar a ese pozo. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía en la oscuridad mientras viajaba a tiempo atrás.

No tardo mucho en reconocer el otro lado. La madera está llena de plantas, como si el tiempo hubiera revivido a la madera. La tierra fresca despide un olor sumamente agradable, que me llena de armonía y tranquilidad. Subo lentamente, cuidando mis pisadas. Y de pronto veo una mano familiar que me aguarda. Tardo unos instantes en reaccionar, pero lentamente estiro mi brazo para alcanzarla. Me toma con fuerza y me impulsa a salir de ese lugar. Me parece que pasa una eternidad hasta que por fin me topo de nuevo con esa mirada. Inuyasha. Él ya me esperaba ahí, como si hubiera sabido que iba a regresar.

No puedo evitar llorar otra vez, y lo primero que hago es disculparme por dejarlo esperando por mí. Le sonrío, mientras mi corazón se llena de alegría de estar a su lado nuevamente. Me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, casi a punto de asfixiarme, pero es lo que menos me importa. Su voz, que me pregunta qué estuve haciendo todo este tiempo, suena como una melodía en mis oídos. Y nos quedamos así abrazados por un buen rato, hasta que nuestra respiración tomó su curso normal.

Estaba tan concentrada en el hanyou que no me di cuenta que el resto de mis amigos también había llegado. Shippo es el primero en correr hacia mí y abrazarme. Sango y Miroku me dan la bienvenida mientras yo los observo atónita. Ahora tienen una hermosa familia con dos pequeñas y un bebé. Caigo en cuenta que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que me fui, pero era de esperarse, pues habían pasado tres largos años. Después de saludarlos a todos y platicar un poco de lo que han hecho en mi ausencia, nos disponemos a volver a la aldea, en donde todos se han estabilizado.

También me encuentro con que Kaede está cuidando a Rin, a quien Sesshoumaru visita seguido. Kohaku se prepara para ser un exterminador con las enseñanzas que alguna vez recibió de Sango, y Shippo ha mejorado en sus técnicas de zorrito. Miroku e Inuyasha trabajan juntos exterminando monstruos y espíritus para ayudar a las aldeas, sobre todo ahora que el monje tiene una familia grande que atender. Kouga se ha marchado al norte, pues su matrimonio con Ayame lo convirtió en el líder de la tribu de los Lobos. Todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que por fin estoy de regreso y al parecer a ellos también, pues me observan detenidamente incrédulos.

Cae la noche y mis amigos se despiden para ir a sus respectivas casas, todos excepto Inuyasha, quien ha permanecido conmigo cada minuto desde que regresé. Me dice que probablemente Kaede también quiera descansar y que sería mejor que saliéramos también. Todavía no sé qué ha pasado con su vida, pues platicamos de todos menos de él, así que le pido que me cuente todo. Quiero saber cómo ha estado, lo que ha hecho, qué ha pensado durante todos estos años. Su sonrisa sincera me indica que no debo ser impaciente, que ya habrá suficiente tiempo para platicar, así que me tranquilizo un poco.

Sus brazos me rodean nuevamente bajo la luz de la luna. Esta vez no se siente lleno de ansiedad, sino más bien de alegría, de paz. Me toma de la mano y comenzamos nuestro camino hacia los adentros del bosque nuevamente, ambos en silencio. En ese momento, las palabras no son necesarias. Me exalto un poco cuando llegamos al lugar donde se encuentra el pozo, pero al darse cuenta de mi reacción, me dice que no me va a dejar escapar otra vez. Suelto una carcajada y se ríe conmigo. Jamás lo había escuchado reírse así, de una forma tan sincera y abierta. Seguimos caminando por unos minutos más hasta que llegamos a una cabaña, su casa. Me sonrojo tanto que mi cara termina siendo del color de haori de Inuyasha.

Se detiene en la puerta. Voltea a verme, esta vez algo nervioso, angustiado, y me pregunta que si quiero quedarme con él esta noche, y que ya después veremos qué podemos hacer. Trago saliva. Ni en mis sueños más locos había imaginado que pasaría una noche en casa de Inuyasha, pero asiento con la cabeza sin dudar. Claro que quiero quedarme con él. He deseado por cuatro largos años estar así, a su lado. Se nos pasan horas platicando de él, de mí, hasta que ya cerca del amanecer llegamos al tema de los dos. No quiero adelantarme, pues sé que me ha esperado mucho tiempo y no sé si todavía siente igual que yo.

De pronto y sin darme cuenta, sus labios se acercan a mí y me besa con todo el amor que jamás esperé de él. Nos separamos para respirar, pero no suelta mi mano. Entonces me dice que me extrañó demasiado, que le hacía mucha falta, que quería verme, que me hubiera esperado el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero estaba feliz de que yo estuviera de regreso. Su voz me provoca escalofríos en cuanto pronuncia las palabras "Te amo y quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre". No lo pienso ni un segundo y le digo que sí, que nada me haría más feliz y que lo amo como siempre lo he hecho. Y amanece así, los dos juntos en lo que ahora será nuestro hogar. No estoy segura de poderme acostumbrar a esto alguna vez, pero mientras pueda estar con él estoy segura que nada podría ser mejor. Tampoco tengo claro qué nos depara el futuro, y nada eso importa mientras estemos juntos. Ahora sé que un amor como el nuestro, sin importar el tiempo, siempre trasciende.

* * *

Reviews porfa :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lo terminé por fiiiin :) espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews y los espero en mis otras historias.

* * *

**Un amor que trasciende**

4. Esperar un final feliz

_Inuyasha's POV_

Han pasado ya tres años desde el día en que ella se fue de mi vida. Como cada año, mis amigos hacen un esfuerzo por distraerme, por mantenerme ocupado para ya no pensar en aquella tarde. Acompaño a Miroku a una aldea cercana para exterminar a un espíritu que acecha a las mujeres del pueblo, pero estoy demasiado distraído, y él parece notarlo. Entonces recuerdo que hoy debe nacer su tercer hijo, por lo que le digo que debemos apresurarnos a regresar.

Me alegra mucho que todos mis amigos se encuentren bien. Jamás imaginé que Miroku y Sango terminarían formando una familia tan grande, pero se ven realmente contentos. Shippo, aunque no lo parezca, ha crecido mucho, y cada vez mejora sus técnicas de zorro. Es sorprendente lo valiente que ha llegado a ser. Todos han seguido adelante, y supongo que era de esperarse. Todos, menos yo. Y no es que no quiera, sino que después de todo lo que viví con aquella chica, creo que nada podría superarlo. Las memorias que tengo de lo que ella hizo por mí, de lo que vivimos juntos, de lo mucho que aprendí de ella me han mantenido de pie, y con la esperanza de, algún día, encontrarla de nuevo.

Después de que Sango diera a luz, me topo con la anciana Kaede cerca del valle donde acostumbro pasar las tardes. De nuevo me pregunta cómo estoy, que si quiero hablar. Ella es a la única a la que he contado lo que sucedió aquel día, y es la única que realmente sabe cuánto extraño y necesito a Kagome. No se lo he dicho a nadie más, pues estoy seguro que se preocuparían mucho por mí, y ya tienen suficiente de que preocuparse con sus propias vidas. Shippo se ha dado cuenta que visito el pozo frecuentemente, pero que nada ha cambiado desde hace tres años en ese lugar. Hacemos un recuento de lo que pasó, y caemos en la conclusión de que quizá el único motivo por el que ella vino a este lugar, era para acabar con Naraku y recuperar la perla. Algo me inquieta y me dice que no puede ser así.

Quisiera creer que, a pesar de tanto tiempo, Kagome no se ha olvidado de mí, porque ella no ha abandonado mi cabeza por un solo instante. Algunas veces logro convencerme que las cosas debían ser de esta manera, pues ella tiene a su familia y sus amigos del otro lado del pozo. Su vida no corre peligro en aquel lugar, y realmente yo no era quién para exigirle que regresara a mi lado, sobre todo cuando la hice sufrir tanto. Lejos de mí, ya no podría lastimarla. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Mentira. La verdad es que siempre lo supe, pero nunca fui lo suficientemente hombre como para aceptarlo. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderla, miedo de sufrir otra vez. Después me arrepiento nuevamente de no habérselo dicho antes de tenernos que separar. Tal vez así hubiera enmendado parte del daño que le hice y las cosas no hubieran terminado así, con el destino separándonos a la fuerza. Al menos hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de decidir lo que sería de nosotros.

Vuelvo a la aldea después de caminar un rato sólo por el bosque, intentando despejar mi mente. Me topo con mis amigos, que se encuentran cumpliendo ahora con sus labores de hogar. Jamás los vi tan ocupados cuando viajábamos en busca de los fragmentos de la perla. Me reconforta el pensar que al menos ellos sí pueden ser felices.

De pronto, mi nariz salta de gozo. Un olor familiar llega hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, recorre todo mi cuerpo y me nubla la mente, como si me embriagara. La piel se me eriza y todo a mi alrededor empieza a desaparecer, dejando solamente una palabra en mi cabeza: Kagome. Este olor pertenece a ella. Me deshago de las pequeñas que juegan tiernamente con mis orejas y las dejo al cuidado de Shippo, quien se queja de la manía de las chiquillas por molestarlo. Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, pero dudo un poco si debo volver al pozo. Quizá tanto pensar en ella ha hecho que mis sentidos me traicionen, pero decido que nada perdería con ir a echar un vistazo.

Mis amigos se percatan que algo me inquieta, pero evito voltearlos a ver y salgo corriendo en dirección al pozo. No quiero que me cuestionen ahora, pues prefiero no darles falsas esperanzas. Primero avanzo por el bosque a toda velocidad, pues ya esperé tres largos años para volver a toparme con esos ojos chocolate. De pronto, empiezo a ir más lento, pues la duda vuelve a mis pensamientos. ¿Podría esto ser real? ¿Algún milagro? Llego al pozo y dudo un poco, pues ella no está aquí todavía. Prefiero no voltear a ver el interior, pues si de nuevo está sellado, mi corazón no lo soportaría más. En lugar de eso, extiendo mi mano hacia el interior, esperando.

No tardo mucho en sentir de nuevo esa calidez, la suavidad de su piel. La ayudo a subir cuidadosamente hasta que su sonrisa me deslumbra de nuevo. Está aquí, conmigo. Veo las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos, y lo primero que hace es disculparme por dejarme esperándola tanto tiempo. Tonta, nunca cambia. Se apoya en mis hombros para bajar de la estructura de madera y no puedo evitar atraerla hacia mí. Quiero llenarme de su olor, de su calor. Trato de no denotar mis nervios preguntándole que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Es mi manera de tratar de decirle que la extrañé.

La voz de Shippo interrumpe el momento, dándome oportunidad de calmar a mi corazón que parece querer salir de mi pecho. Miroku y Sango han llegado justo detrás de él, y están tan sorprendidos y contentos como yo de que ella hubiese regresado. Le explican lo que ha sucedido durante estos tres años, aunque ella pudo verlo desde que divisó a los hijos de nuestros amigos. Después de un rato, nos dirigimos de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Sango y Kaede se encargan de ponerla al corriente de todo, desde la llegada de Rin a la aldea, los entrenamientos de Shippo, el regreso de Kohaku y el matrimonio de Kouga con Ayame. Miroku le explica que ahora trabajamos juntos ayudando a las aldeas, lo que parece alegrarla a sobremanera. Nunca la he entendido, y creo que eso es algo que me encanta de ella. Siempre logra sorprenderme.

Todos se empiezan a despedir de ella, pues está oscureciendo y cada quien debe regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Yo decido esperar a su lado, hasta que noto que también se encuentra cansada. Con la excusa de permitirle privacidad a Kaede, le digo que lo mejor será marcharnos. Me voltea a ver preocupada, pues he hablado poco en todo el día. Soñé tanto tiempo con que esto pasara que todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que esté aquí, pero sonrío al verla tan interesada en mi vida.

No puedo aguantar un segundo más para sentirla cerca nuevamente, así que la abrazo en la primera oportunidad. Siento que mi corazón empieza a agitarse nuevamente, por lo que me separo de ella y la tomo de la mano, evitando delatarme. Bajo el silencio de la noche, empezamos a caminar tranquilamente hacia mi casa. En el trayecto, nos topamos de nuevo con el pozo que conecta a su mundo con el mío y la siento tensionarse. Busco su mirada y le digo que está loca si cree que la dejaré ir de nuevo. Se ríe y no puedo evitar reír también. Verla así, tan feliz, sólo me provoca estallar de alegría.

Por fin llegamos a mi cabaña, y me preocupa lo que podrá pensar si le pido que se quede conmigo, pero sé que no tiene otro lugar donde quedarse. Trato de sonar casual y le digo que sólo será esta noche, en lo que decidimos qué podemos hacer. Me da miedo su respuesta porque supongo que es normal no tener la misma confianza que hace tres años, pero asiente ligeramente y es todo lo que necesito para calmarme.

Nos acomodamos dentro y vuelve a cuestionarme sobre mí y lo que he hecho durante este tiempo. También le pregunto sobre su vida, tratando de indagar si me ha extrañado, si alguna vez pensó en mí. Después de muchas horas, se atreve a preguntarme de los dos, de lo que siento por ella. Me cuesta articular las palabras, nunca he sido bueno para eso. En su lugar, me acerco lentamente hacia Kagome y la beso, tratando de darle a entender cuánto la amo. No quisiera separarme nunca de ella, pero necesitamos aire. Tomo su mano y sin pensarlo se lo digo todo. Le digo cuánta falta me ha hecho, lo mucho que la necesité estos años y lo feliz que me hace el tenerla de regreso, conmigo. No sé cómo pude, pero por fin sale de mi boca un "Te amo y quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre". Ni si quiera yo me lo podía creer. Me quedé helado cuando escuché salir de sus labios un "Si" casi sin pensarlo. Me dice que no podría ser más feliz que ahora y que siempre me ha amado. La acerco a mí y se recuesta sobre mi pecho, hasta que la luz del sol nos logra despertar. No sé qué nos espera ahora que estamos juntos, pero con ella a mi lado absolutamente nada podría salir mal porque ella me hace sentir completo. Sé que no podré darle lo que tenía en su mundo, pero sí daría mi vida por ella. La espera por un final feliz valió la pena, porque un amor como el que nos tenemos, siempre trasciende.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
